


Charlie Bradbury x Reader

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, First time writing a girl loves Girl story, Fluff, Literature, Romance, Sadness, fan fiction, loving Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its my first time writing a Reader insert for Charlie and also my first time writing a girl loves girl story so please bare with me</p><p>This is based of  a part of the RP me and my friend are doing :Sam has left the reader and she needs someone to help fix her broken heart.</p><p>(First posted on My Deviant art page)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie Bradbury x Reader

I was once sam winchesters girlfriend… once begin the key word here…I was gone for three months trying to cope with the death of my uncle and when I returned to hunt with the brothers I was informed by Dean that while I was gone Sam was seeing someone… a fellow hunter named Amy.

When he told me that I felt like  my heart had been ripped in two, I had stayed faithful to him while we were apart and he couldn't control himself.

When the impala stopped at a stop sign I got out told the boys to keep going I then sat under a nearby tree holding my legs so my knees touched my chin;tears ran down my face.

"Castiel." I whispered hoping the angel would hear.

It wasn't long before I heard a flutter of wings. 

"What is wrong F/N why are you not with Sam and Dean?" The trench coated angel asked.

 

"Didn't you hear Cas?.…I'm not Sam's girl anymore…why should I hunt with them when every time I see him my heart feels like its being ripped in two?"

" I am very sorry for what happened to you F/N...but I can heal your heart for you…but it does come with a price."

" Which would be?"

"You'll forget Sam every memory you ever had of him weather it be happy or sad will be forgotten."

I shook my head "I can't do that Cas  
If I truly want to fix my broken heart I've got to learn to love again."

  


I then thought about Charlie,the  red haired hacker/geek girl,the boys had introduced her to me over a year ago.

  


"You got yourself a cute one sam." She said giving the young Winchester a friendly slap on the back. 

  


Later that night you and Charlie took her  yellow car  out for a supply run to pick up some snacks,beer and pie…heaven forbid you forgot the pie.

  


"I've never been called cute by a girl before." You  said nervously as you twiddled your thumbs.

  


" Well if you ever leave tall dark and moose I'm single."  said with a wink.

  


You and Charlie shared a love of geek culture and all things nerdy,she had even invited You to come to her apartment for movie marathons.

  


  


You blushed thinking about her and wondered if she would be the one to make your heart whole again.

  


"Cas…could you take me to Charlie 's?"I  asked drying my tears with the sleeve of my jacket.

  


"Would that help fix your heart?"

  


I nodded my head. "I think so."

  


Cas smiled and gently placed his hand on my shoulder and Before I could even blink we were at  Charlie Bradbury's apartment.

  


" Take care F/N." Cas said before taking off.

  


Charlie almost dropped her mug of coffee when I appeared.

  


 "Sorry I came on such short notice." You said as a few tears left your eyes.

  


 She placed her mug on a nearby table before making her way over to you.

  


"F/N what happened?" She asked her voice full of concern.

  


" Do you remember when my uncle died?"

  


"Yes…I'm so sorry F/N." She said drying your cheeks with a kleenex.

  


 Thanks…but I left the boys for three months to find some closure….and while I was gone…Sam got with another girl."

  


Charlie shook her head at this.

  


"I don't understand… how could that moose leave you? Your remarkable… not to mention beautiful." She said as  she tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and placed a kiss on my forehead.

  


"Can…can I stay with you?" I cried as the redhead pulled me into a hug.

  


" Of course honey me casa is su Casa." She said causing me to giggle.

  


"And is it ok if we…became more than just friends." You blushed as you told her this

  


"I would love that!" She said as I placed my head on her shoulder her hair smelled like strawberries I would definitely have to  ask what kind of shampoo she used.

  


"What I want to know is why you didn't go after a guy, I really didnt think you were into girls."

  


"I..I remembered what you said and I hoped you could be the one to fix my heart." I said looking off into space. I was a bit shy about admitting my feelings to her.

  


" I promise I'll make your heart whole again F/N." She said placing a delicate kiss on my lips.,it was different then the kisses I had shared with Sam it was sweet  gentle and kind.

  


It would take a while for my heart to be the same….actually  my heart would never be the same…with Charlie by my side I knew it would be better.

  


*Extended ending *

  


After a few days had passed Charlie and I visited the boys at the bunker.

  


Sam and Dean were happy to know that I was ok and they were a bit surprised to find out that Charlie and I were a couple.

  


" So…you and Charlie?" Sam asked 

  


"Yep." I smiled as I took a hold of her hand.

  


" F/N…Im sorry I left you…it's just…I didn't know you were going to come back…and Amy…"

  


"It's ok Sam…I understand." You said as Dean walked out of the kitchen with a piece of pie. 

  


"Now Charlie…F/N's like a sister to me..so I need you to take care of her." He said taking a bite of apple pie.

  


Charlie smiled brightly "I understand completely  Dean-o." She said. Giving a salute.

  


I rolled my eyes I loved this dorky girl soo much.


End file.
